Red Camellia
by Ayumu Lyster
Summary: Irvin yang setahun lebih muda dari Camellia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi dibalik kasih sayang diantara mereka, Camellia menyimpan sebuah perasaan lain padanya yang justru berakhir tragis. Dedicated to Infantrum-Fictogemino Challange by Kuroliv.


**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoung-Jin and Gravity Corporation

**Pairing:** Camellia Folstad (Priest) & Irvin Berven (Knight)

**Warning: **OC, typo(s), romance abal menjijikkan, ga jelas

**Challenge: **Double-Fiction a.k.a Fictogemino by Kuroliv

**Prompt/setting: **1/11 (Sedih, bebas)

**A/N: **FF pertama saya di fandom Ragnarok Online! *akhirnya* Juga ff pertama saya yang berformat pemenuhan challange. Challangenya adalah Double-Fiction a.k.a Fictogemino oleh Kuroliv. Fictogemino adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi yang apabila dibaca dari awal hingga akhir maupun dari akhir hingga awal, akan membentuk dua cerita yang sama-sama bisa dinikmati pembaca. (definisi oleh: Zen) Jadi ff ini bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir maupun dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal. Maafkan saya apabila tidak indah dan terimakasih sudah mau mampir. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Red Camellia<strong>

Gadis Folstad itu tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang terus saja menyusup keluar membasahi pipinya yang penuh noda, membiarkannya terus mengalir seperti kesedihannya yang tak kuasa berhenti. Ia menjerit memeluk pemuda yang berbaring dihadapannya selagi memegang sebuah bunga Camellia merah yang ia berikan sehari sebelum kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi. Camellia itu kini berwarna semakin tua oleh darah dengan kelopaknya yang mulai layu. Penyesalannya adalah sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah—bisa—mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Andaikan saja Camellia sanggup memutar kembali waktu, biarpun nyawa taruhannya, ia akan melakukannya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu lirih.

"Ellia," panggilan khusus itu terucap dari bibir Irvin yang penuh luka. Hanya Irvin yang memanggilnya begitu. "Jika aku akhirnya pergi, datanglah ke rumahku," kalimat pemuda itu terputus karena terbatuk. "Ambil surat yang kusisipkan di buku The Origin of Deviruchi," Irvin kembali terbatuk. Tak disangka-sangka darah segar keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Camellia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar tidak lebih banyak lagi air matanya yang mengalir. "Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

Irvin menggeleng lemah. "Sudalah. Sia-sia saja Ellia."

Folstad muda itu berusaha optimis. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya itu di depan tubuh si pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya. Segera ia merapalkan mantra tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Yang terlihat hanyalah gerakan bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya membentuk berbagai macam kata. "Heal!" ulangnya berkali-kali. Napasnya terengah karena tenaganya bahkan sudah habis untuk membuat safety wall saat menolong Irvin tadi ditambah menteleportnya ke tempat ini.

Sekarang semuanya kacau. Jika saja Irvin tidak memaksakan diri pergi ke tempat mengerikan itu, tidak akan begini jadinya. Camellia seperti orang kehilangan arah. Kini berbagai macam barang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Camellia begitu panik hanya karena mencari seikat perban untuk membungkus luka-luka si petarung hingga ia tak peduli barangnya berserakan kemana-mana ataupun jika ada monster disini yang mencurinya. Bahkan Poring yang lewat pun tak berani mengambil satu pun barang menggiurkan milik Camellia. Mereka tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Jika saja Camellia tidak pergi ke hutan Payon untuk berburu Willow, pasti Angelica bisa memberitahunya lebih cepat. Jika saja Camellia tahu soal kepergian Irvin ke Geffen Dungeon, ia pasti akan mencegahnya. Jika saja semua ini tidak terjadi…

Siapapun tahu bahwa monster-monster yang berada di Geffen Dungeon sangat agresif. Entah apa tujuan Irvin pergi kesana. Kalau saja pemuda itu mengajaknya, maka ia bisa menjadi pelindung baginya. Merapalkan mantra heal terus menerus pun tak apa. Kini Camellia hanya bisa menahan tangis melihat Irvin terbaring penuh luka di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat kusam. Camellia tahu biarpun ia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyembuhkan luka Irvin, ia tidak akan mampu membuatnya tetap hidup.

Tak disangka saat dimana ia sampai di tempat Irvin berada di Geffen Dungeon, banyak monster yang mengelilingi Irvin. Dua Nightmare, satu Deviruchi, dan bahkan satu lagi Marionette menyerangnya bersamaan. Baju zirah Irvin terkoyak sepenuhnya. Menyerang dengan pedang dan beberapa kali menggunakan skillnya sebagai Knight bahkan tidak cukup. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Camellia langsung merapalkan safety wall di sekelilingnya dan Irvin. Dalam sekejap, dinding berwarna putih menyinari mereka, menghasilkan cahaya yang melingkupi tempat termaram seperti Geffen Dungeon. Merogoh bagian depan tasnya, Camellia mengeluarkan sebuah blue gemstone dan membuka portal teleport dengan itu. Panik, hanya tempat itu yang ia ingat. Payon Forest. Jika saja ia mengingat satu saja nama kota.

Mungkin Camellia aneh. Begitu mendengar Irvin pergi ke Geffen Dungeon sendirian, Camellia langsung menyusulnya. Ia tidak peduli meskipun baru beberapa jam yang lalu pulang dari Payon Forest untuk mencari Willow dan tenaganya sudah banyak yang terkuras. Bukan dengan bantuan Kafra—yang harus ia cari-cari dahulu, ia menggunakan teleport untuk dirinya sendiri supaya ia bisa langsung pergi ke Geffenia. Berlari secepat mungkin ke Geffen Tower hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ia cari, Geffen Dugeon lantai dasar. Bahkan ia rela membuang-buang zeny miliknya dengan menghabiskan seluruh fly wing yang ia punya untuk cepat sampai di lantai berikutnya.

Irvin menggenggam kedua tangan Camellia yang bahkan terlampau kecil bila dibandingkan dengan tangannya sendiri. "Berhenti, Ellia," serunya lemah, tidak ingin merepotkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" tak menghiraukan perintah Irvin, Camellia mengaduk tasnya, menyelipkan rambut pirangnya di belakang telinga supaya tidak menghalangi pencariannya. Akhirnya Camellia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah orange potion terakhir yang ia miliki dan segera meminumkannya pada Irvin. Camellia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dengan bodohnya ia tidak menambah terlebih dahulu persediaan potion miliknya. Ia pikir skill healnya saja cukup. Tapi dengan pergi berburu monster dan belum sempat memulihkan diri barusan juga telah menguras tenaganya. Bahkan mungkin ia hanya bisa merapalkan heal untuk beberapa kali lagi saja. Sangat disayangkan Camellia tidak memiliki persediaan Blue Potion atau apapun yang bisa meregenerasi tenaganya untuk merapalkan mantra di dalam tasnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Irvin terdiam beberapa detik mendengar pernyataan barusan. Kemudian ia mengambil Camellia merah yang berada di tangan mungil Camellia, memperhatikan bagaimana warna merah bunga itu terlihat menua oleh darahnya sendiri juga oleh waktu yang berputar selagi menyimpan memori kelam. "Aku harap kau tidak menyembuhkan luka apapun yang ada padaku. Itu sia-sia saja. Dan untuk Camellia ini, aku sangat berterimakasih."

Mata Camellia kembali berair seiring gelengan perlahan darinya. "Bunga Camellia merah," ucapnya lirih, menatap bunga itu lekat-lekat. Mengingat saat ia memberikan bunga ini untuk Irvin sehari yang lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana kata 'good luck' terucap dari bibir tipisnya selagi ia memberikan bunga itu. Menjelaskan pada Irvin arti bunga Camellia yang sesungguhnya. Camellia itu adalah harapannya agar Irvin selalu berhasil dalam apapun. Singkat kata, jimat keberuntungan. Tapi siapa sangka bunga itu justru menjadi bunga pengantar kepergian Irvin. "Aku harap dengan bunga ini kau akan selalu selamat dari monster-monster mengerikan manapun. Tapi kenyataannya malah seperti ini. Baju zirahmu bahkan tak sanggup melindungimu dari terciptanya luka-luka macam ini," Camellia kembali terisak, tak kuasa menghentikan tangisannya sendiri. "Dan apa kau tahu Camellia merah mengandung makna lain? Camellia merah berarti apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu ada dalam hatiku. Akan selalu kuingat. Selamanya," menangis pelan saat mengatakan itu semua. Ia tidak peduli apakah Irvin akan menganggap ucapan itu sebagai ucapan darinya sebagai seorang teman atau orang yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Irvin sama sekali tidak menyangka atas apa yang barusan Camellia katakan, sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Irvin mengernyit kesakitan saat ia menggerakan jemarinya tangan kanannya ke wajah Camellia. "Kumohon jangan menangis," ia menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jari.

"Jangan pergi, Irvin," Camellia kembali terisak. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya," Camellia mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Irvin tahu betapa Irvin sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Meskipun Camellia tidak pernah berani mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

*'*'*

Camellia kembali meneteskan air mata saat membaca surat Irvin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengingat kembali kejadian pada hari itu sungguh membuat hatinya pedih. Ia memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah Irvin dan mencari buku The Origin of Deviruchi yang ia sebut-sebut dan menemukan sebuah amplop surat berwarna peach dengan nama Camellia Folstad dan Irvin Berven di bagian depan amplop tersebut. Sampai saat ini Camellia masih tidak menyangka dengan kebenaran sejati yang terungkap oleh surat itu hingga ia selalu berharap bisa memutar kembali waktu meskipun akhirnya hanya memori yang bisa ia reka ulang.

_(Untuk bunga Camellia yang selalu menghiasi hatiku) Ellia. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika aku memberikan surat ini padamu. Yang pertama adalah jika aku berhasil memenuhi keinginanmu untuk memiliki Deviruchi Hat dan yang kedua yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan adalah aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Bukan pergi ke kota lain atau mungkin negeri lain. Tetapi pergi ke alam lain karena kesalahanku sendiri tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu soal kau yang menginginkan Deviruchi Hat. Aku tanpa sengaja membaca surat yang kau kirimkan untuk Angela soal itu. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Geffen Dungeon dan mengumpulkan Little Evil Horn sebagai syarat untuk mendapatkan Deviruchi Hat yang kau idam-idamkan. Aku ingin memberikannya di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 nanti. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi diantara dua kemungkinan itu, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui hal ini, tidak lebih. (Dari yang selalu mengagumimu—bukan sebagai kakak, Irvin)_

Camellia mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagi Irvin. Irvin yang lebih muda setahun dari Camellia sudah seperti adik yang butuh perlindungan darinya. Mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat masa kecil yang mengambil takdir yang berbeda. Kini Camellia adalah seorang priest yang mengabdikan dirinya pada agama dan pengetahuan. Berbeda dengan Irvin yang menjadi swordman lalu memantapkan pilihannya untuk menjadi seorang knight, menjadi seorang petarung sejati. Camellia selalu mengira bahwa Irvin hanya menganggap Camellia sebagai kakak baginya. Tapi itu semua salah.

Semakin ia teringat pada Irvin, bulir-bulir permatanya jatuh lebih cepat. Sekali ini dia berharap bisa menjadi necromancer. Dia ingin mengembalikan hidup orang yang ia cintai. Ia bahkan belum sempat bilang bahwa ia mencintainya secara nyata. Dipegangnya bunga Camellia merah yang sudah layu dan terkena bercak-bercak darah beserta selembar kertas surat darinya. Menyeka air matanya yang terus turun sambil membaca kembali surat itu. Hingga akhirnya kata demi kata dalam surat Irvin selalu terpatri dalam hatinya.

**The End**

(Silakan baca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal)

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan<strong>

Blue Gemstone: Kristal berwarna biru yang biasa digunakan untuk perapalan mantra

Blue Potion: Ramuan dari Blue Herb yang memberikan 60 SP bagi orang yang meminumnya

Camellia: Bunga dengan mahkota menumpuk seperti bunga mawar dan merupakan lambang keabadian dan kesetiaan

Deviruchi Hat: Topi berbentuk muka Deviruchi

Deviruchi: Monster penghuni Geffen Dungeon berbentuk setan kecil yang membawa trisula

Fly Wing: Benda yang digunakan untuk memindahkan diri sendiri ke area lain dalam satu peta

Geffen Dungeon: Area bawah tanah kota Geffenia dimana banyak sekali monster

Geffen Tower: Menara yang berada di tengah kota Geffenia yang merupakan jalur untuk sampai ke Geffen Dungeon

Geffenia: Kota para magician dengan sebuah menara tepat di tengah kota

Heal: Skill yang dimiliki Acolyte—dan juga Priest—untuk menyembuhkan orang dengan cara menambahkan beberapa HP pada orang tersebut

Hutan Payon: Hutan yang ada di sekeliling kota Payon

Kafra: NPC yang memberikan berbagai servis kepada orang-orang seperti jasa teleport

Knight: Salah satu perubahan job dari Swordman

Little Evil Horn: Tanduk setan kecil yang merupakan salah satu drop item Deviruchi

Nightmare: Monster berbentuk kuda hantu

Orange Potion: Ramuan dari campuran Red Herb dengan Yellow Herb yang memberikan 105 HP bagi orang yang meminumnya

Poring: Monster kecil berbentuk jelly berwarna merah muda

Priest: Salah satu perubahan job dari Acolyte

Safety Wall: Skill yang dimiliki Priest untuk membuat dinding di sekitarnya sehingga siapapun yang berada di dalam dinding tersebut terlindung dari serangan dimana dalam perapalannya membutuhkan sebuah blue gemstone

Teleport: Skill yang dimiliki Acolyte—dan juga Priest—untuk memindahkan diri ke tempat lain dimana dalam perapalannya membutuhkan sebuah blue gemstone

Willow: Monster berbentuk pohon

Zeny: Mata uang yang digunakan di Rune Midgard

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaaa! FF berformat fictogemino ini memang susah dibuatnya. Tapi saya juga tidak tahu apakah ini benar fictogemino atau bukan #eh. Oke, baru saja mati lampu sehingga editan saya dan segala tambahan yang sebenarnya cukup banyak di tambah penjelasan kata diatas itu hilang. Jadi maafkan jika ada kekurangan berlebih (?). Freak ya? Maafkan hamba. Dan tidak lupa erimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah membaca ff ini apalagi mereviewnya. Terimakasih!


End file.
